In some instances, sources of electrical generation may be located in remote areas far from the loads they serve. This is particularly true for renewable energy sources such as wind turbine generators, solar/photovoltaic generation, hydroelectric generators, and the like. Typically, these sources of generation are connected to the electrical grid through an electrical system such as long transmission lines. These transmission lines are connected to the grid using one or more breakers. Sudden tripping of the transmission line breaker at the grid side while the source of generation is under heavy load may result in an overvoltage on the transmission line that can lead to damage to the source of generation or equipment associated with the source of generation such as converters and inverters.
Accordingly, an improved system and/or method that provides for sufficient voltage limitation to prevent damaging the sources of generation and equipment associated with the sources of generation would be welcomed in the technology.